the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
High Empire
The High Empire was once a Multiversal empire that spanned across space and time with its capital at Urbis Imperia and was ruled by the Powerplayer Highemperor. Within the High Empire were many Powerplayers, in particular the Stronghold of Powerplayers who were immensely powerful beings that used powerplaying to do everything. The ruler of the High Empire was known to have a great many wives and daughters but some of his own daughters rebelled against him and the empire, labelling him a tyrant. These became the Shades. The empire split itself into prefectures that were governed by a single entity who would be responsible for paying dues to the capital. The majority of the High Empire was suddenly destroyed when it was all imprisoned into a time lock, along with Highemperor himself. This left the remnants under their own command and many declared themselves to be the new head of state and fighting between them began. Locations Urbis Imperia TBA Stronghold of Powerplayers TBA Interdimensional Arena TBA Terminus Systems TBA Coaleshion TBA Ice Cream Universe TBAPan Post 47, Pan Page 2, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Britt the Writer. Miracle-Agent Multiverse TBAPan Post 94, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Gebohq the Writer. Supreme Soulstice TBAPan Post 95, Pan Page 3, Pantheons of the NeSiverse, written by Gebohq the Writer. Ampersand TBA Leadership The Highemperor See also: Highemperor TBA High Pantheon of the Throne TBA X TBA Knightlord Thorn TBA Carian Myste TBA Chimaat TBA Quincy TBA Aryst Omnistellae TBA Proconsuls TBA Military Ranks High Legatifex TBA Navitatex TBA Military Spacecraft High Imperial Battlecruisers High Imperial ships are uniform in design and are often decorated with ornaments to glorify the prestige of the empire. They are adorned with statues of favoured souls, such as High Legatifex Kimleigh. Even the turrets are intricately designed with patterns. They are elongated vessels of ten-miles long and they have high bridge-towers that are gothic in architectural style. When they travel faster-than-light the ships elongate to spectators, as the front is travelling much faster than the rear. The interior of the vessels is entirely crystalline, including the bridge where there is even a chair made of crystalTales Post 4, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. High Imperial Carriers TBA High Imperial Drones TBA Quantum Pantheon TBA Cosmic Cannon TBA Kalor Varkesh Main article: Kalor Varkesh TBA Equipment High Imperial Energy Cannon The energy cannon fielded by infantryCatH Post 63, CatH Page 2, The Living Daylights, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer. is capable of punching a hole even through the hull of a spacecraft. It would destroy the very atoms of a physical object but beings, such as Indigo Shade, have withstood a full blast and survivedTales Post 3, Tales Page 1, Shades of an Empire, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Military Uniforms TBA Notes Al's Commentary TBA References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Clear and the Hopeless References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Faction Category:Organisation Category:Military Organisation Category:Political Organisation